Broken wing
by water wish
Summary: A mysterious girl. She doesn't remember anything...not even her own name. Who is she? What is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay I really wanted to make a story on Bart Allen coz you know, he is just too adorable! Its his hair, that mop of brown hair is so messy!**

**anyway this is a Bart/oc story. Yes I know I have alot of ocs in my stories, I cannot help it. Don't get me wrong I love the Rose/Bart pairing.**

**I do not own apart from my own charater(s) thank you!**

Falling. That was all that was happening. Hurtling towards the ground, hundred miles an hour, no chance of stopping. No chance of slowing down. getting closer and closer to the earth before impact and darkness.

* * *

Nightwing stood, arms crossed infront of his team. The group of teens listened to their assignment. Turning and promptly walking, jogging or flying to the Bio-ship. Their mission: infultrait Cadmus.

* * *

Light. Bright hot light, peirced the darkness like a knife, pulling her out of unconsiousness into reality.

People surrounded her. She tried to move, finding both arms to be bound to a hospilal cot with handcuffs, she struggled against the restaints and winced as pain shot through her left shoulder.

" Hold her down!" Shouted a male voice. Hands pushed againts her chest, trying to still her as she began to thrashed more violently. One of the men stepped forward, grabbed her already briused arm and injecting some sort of substance into her bloodstream. The serum was like fire coarsing through her veins, paralizing her limbs and allowing them to take a blood sample. The sight of the red liquid-her own blood made her once again tumble into the dark rivers of unconsiousness.

* * *

The task should have been simple enough. Take out the cameras, alarms and motion censors. Check.

Knock out any guards or security. Check.

Certify an escape root...not so much.

Cassie had managed to take out a couple of guys in their way, but was definitly not counting on one of them hitting an alarm.

The whole place went into lock down as pannels of steel decended to block all exits. Wonder Girl managed to hold one up and let the rest of the team through

The alarm was a loud drone, that buzzed in each and everyone of their ears.

" This way!" Called Robin, spotting an opening on the far side. The team followed suit and skidded to a stop as they turned the corner.

The control room. The room itself was filled with computers that had been abandoned by workers in the chaos as the alarm started. Robin ran to the nearest one, connecting the wires on his watch to the computer dash, downloading the info they were sent for.

Conner stood watch and spotted a few shadows coming up the corridor. He clenched his fists.

" We got company" he groweld. Jamie turned forming his plasma cannon on his arm and pointing it towards the door. He fired just as the labcoat-clad men reached the corner. The men flinched as the blast hit the wall beside them, turned and ran back the way they came. Blue beetle blew on the top of the cannon.

" Adios, amigos" he said smirking.

" That's it, let's go bef-

Boom!

* * *

Boom!

the noise alone was enough to wake her. Her ears were filled with the sound of a blaring alarm and flashes of red surrounded her. A piece of plaster, landed beside her bed, making her realise just how much danger she was actualy in. Looking about she spotted the key on the table near the door. Not close enough for her arms to reach...but maybe her legs. She slid to the end of the bed, as far as she could go and streached her legs out a just managed to place the tip of her big toe on the hilt of the small key. It fell to the floor and she moved it under her foot. She caught it between her toes and lifted it onto the bed. Using her mouth she got the key and brought it to the left hand cuff, freeing that hand and then the other. She stood up and felt heavy apendages on her shoulders, ignoring the returning pain in her shoulder and the extra weight, the girl skillfuly climbed onto a chair, removed the grate on the ceiling and climbed inside.

* * *

Bart ran ahead desperatly looking for an exit, he looked up and then remembered.

The elevator.

" Guys I have a plan"

Together, Cassie and Jamie carried the non flyers to the surface and with a little help managed to get the doors open and dump everyone onto the ground level.

" Let's go!" the teen superheros ran for the exit.

* * *

She crawled, keeping all her weight to one side. She heard comotion down stairs, but didn't dare stop. She had to get out. Her breathing echoed as did her hands as they slapped against the metal pannels of the air vent. She spotted light at the end and felt a cool breeze.

Finaly. She thought as she edged ever closer to freedom. She pushed against the last grate and trew herself into the nigh air...she didn't recognise anything. She frowned and the joy vanished. Were was she?

she spotted a fire escape on the right side of her and walked over to it. Her feet were bare, dirty, raw and cold. The grate on the fire escape didn't help either as the pattern imprinted onto the soles of her feet.

* * *

They spotted her a mile away. She wore a simple white dress, had dark red hair and was wearing some sort of..backpack?

She spotted them too and froze. Her eyes darted over the group in fear. She tried to run but tripped and tumbled down the stairs smacking her head and knocking herself out for the 3rd time. The last thing she saw was a pair of light green eyes.

* * *

They stared. Just stared. The girl couldn't have been more than 13. Another unusual thing was when they saw the feathers around the left side of her. She wasn't wearing a backpack. Oh no.

They were wings.

**yay! Review please and tell me what you think. E.g should I keep going, is it good. You know.**

**critisism is accepted. No flames, I sadly do not have water powers.**

**;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Thank you any reviewers! I feel so happy when I get reviews!**

**:D **

**Bart: don't forget you don't own us.**

**Me: yeah listen to the speedster...( who I plan on keeping here)**

**Bart: What! You are gonna kidnapp me?!**

**me: I prefer the term 'surprise adoption'**

**Bart:...0_o ( runs off) Wally! **

**Me: damn it!**

They managed to get Miss Martian to lower the bio ship. It hovered in mid-air just low enough for Cassie to carefully lift up the girl. She flew up to the open hatch on the underside of the ship. Miss M noticed the girl in her arms and quickly formed an organic make-shift bed. Wondergirl layed her down on the soft, jelly-like material and stepped back. The blonde gasped as she noticed the girls left wing that hung limply over the edge. the once white feathers were singed at the tips, covered in dirt or completly missing. There was some dried blood near where the wing was conected to the girls shoulderblade.

She bent down and brushed a loosened feather aside to see clearly. There was a break on the underside of the wing. The bone was at an odd angle and definatly wasn't symetrical with the right. She cast a glance over the rest of the girls thin frame. Her arms were black and blue, cuts and grazes covered her legs and her hair was a tangled mass of red knots and curls that reached her mid waist.

" Any luck?" Asked Miss M as the rest of the team joined them aboard the spaceship.

Robin waved the USB stick in his left hand " got the info we need" he fixed his white lenses on the girl " and we have proof" Bart had zipped over to Cassie.

" Wellisshegoingtobeokay?" He speedtalked. Cassie had an idea, she turned to Jamie.

" Blue could you do an internal and external scan?" He nodded and fixed his orange orbs on the girl, he blinked after a couple of seconds and spoke his verdict.

" Fractured wing, minor scratches and bruises. No sign of internal bleeding or abnormalities although she could have a very bad headache when she wakes up."

Cassie sighed with releife and thanked Jamie. Bart on the other hand was transfixed on the young girl. Who was she? Better than that _what_ was she? This girl couldn't be any older than himself. Where were her parents? did she have any? He pondered all the way back to the happy harbour watching her the whole time. A thought came to him as he studdied her. He grinned. She was _really _pretty.

**I know mega short chapter! Sorry, please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: omgs! There is a massive spider!**

**spider: whoa! Hey it's me. BB. Garfield**

**Me: oh...it is only beast boy...still...I do not like spiders.**

**garfield: sorry...**

**Me: and I do not own apart from my own character(s)**

The girl could hear voices. Whispering all around her. There was more than one voice, they all seemed to merge into onem like an echo.

" You think she'll be okay?"

" Why has she got wings?"

" Guys, back up and give her room"

" look, I think she's waking up..."

She cracked an eye open, the shadows above her cleared and she could see clearly. They stood at the foot of her bed, watching her. She shot up suddenly and curled into the corner of the hospital cot. one of the figures, the one with long blonde teresses took a step forward.

" we won't hurt you" she reached out a hand, but the girl shyed away from the gesture as she eyed the crossbow strapped to the woman's side.

The other people. A man about the same age as the woman with stark red hair and green eyes, another man with black hair and a domino mask covering his eyes and a smaller boy with messy russet red/brown hair...the eyes were the same eyes she had seen before she fell uncontious: light green.

" I am Artemis." she gestured to herself and then to the three males. " this is wally, nightwing and Bart. what's your name?" the girl switched her gaze back to the grey eyed blonde. Her throat went dry and her mind blank.

She shook her head.

" Can you talk?" Artemis asked. Again she shook her head, finding herself unable to answere.

Artemis streightened up and turned to the two men. " she can't talk."

" Can you remember anything?" Asked Wally She thought for a moment and raised a hand making a writing movement with her hand. The boy-Bart grabbed a paper and pen and sped over to her at literal lightning speed. She accepted the paper and pen and set about writing what she could remember. She then passed it back to Bartwho handed it over to Wally. His green eyes scaned over the word.

_falling._

" you fell?" She nodded nervously. " where from?" She shrugged a shoulder And the man sighed. " okay...you cannot remember your name, you can't speak and you can remember falling but you do not know where exactly you fell from?" She thought over his words and gave a nod. The four people left the room, leaving her with the sound of a beeping monitor. She felt the familier twinge in her shoulder and turned her head to inspect the cause. She was taken aback by what she saw. Her back had been bound with bandages, they bulged and something white stuck out the bottom. Frowning she brushed a hand down to the small of her back and tugged. She felt a prick where her hand was and lifted something onto the light where she could see.

Her eyes went wide in shock and dropped the feather. She scrambled to the mirror fixated near the door. She looked at her back. She had wings. The girl moved her shoulderblade and the bottom half fluttered slightly. The others re-entered and she turned back to face them with a worried expression.

" Do you know...how you got...thoes?" Asked Wally. She shook her head. Nightwing, stood off to the side and watched her with interest.

" Do you know anything from your past...a parent, family maybe?" Again she shook her head.

Artemis made a noise at the back of her throat. She gave the two men a look and Nightwing nodded, before turning back to face the girl.

" Would you, be interested in joining our team?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion a frown creasing her brow. Bart zipped up to her And took her hand lightly with a tug. " come on I'll show you" and with that he lead her out of the med-bay and into the training room of the cave.

" Hey guys! Look who's awake!" He shouted to a small group of teen. One of them stepped forward.

" Oh, you're awake! How'd you feel? I am Wondergirl-but you can call me Cassie"

the girl attempted to speak and then shook her head. Cassie realised what she ment.

" Oh...sorry, I didn't know you couldn't speak" she said timidly. The girl offered her a smike and that inturn made Cassie smile back.

" Okay, that was Cassie" said Bart. He gestured to everyone else in turn. " that is Conner M'egan, Robin, Barbara Garfield, Jamie ,L'aggan And Karen and Mal are out at the moment and you can meet them later." Bart put a hand on her shoulder, careful to stay away from the girls' wings. There was a loud bark from somewhere behind her and she flinched, running to hide behind Artemis who smiled at her.

" It's just Wolf, he won't hurt you either"

" right then, we better find you a room to stay in" the young speedster rubbed his hands together. " if you would follow me" he gestured down the hall with a flourish and the girl followed on.

**okay next chapter may take a while, but in the mean time please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

****Bart had ran ahead down the hall untill he reached a grey pannel door on his right, he turned and looked at Wally. The older man nodded and Bart made a flourishing gesture to the door.

" This be your room" he then scamperd up 2 doors " and this is my room so if you ever need anything the door is always-

he went to lean against the door and didn't realise it had slid open, consequently falling in and landing on his back. His foot twitched.

" open...ow"

Suddenly the girl let out a laugh, making everyones heads ( even Barts once he got up) turn towards her. Bart was beaming. He had made her laugh.

" Well that is a start." said Nightwing as he proceded to open the girls door. They enterd. It was dark until the lights switched on to reveal a bed, closet, nightstand ect. It was basicly a hotel room from the layout-just without a window.

" We'll give you some time..." Artemis trailed off when the girl walked over and sat on the bed.

They closed the door shortly after and once again the room was engulfed in darkness.

Bart had a plan. He made her laugh. He had to make her feel comfortable around everyone and himself. He would use humor. As they say laughter is the best medicine.

**I know it's short, but I still need reviews! Come on people if you have time review.**

**Bart: pleasereview!**

**Gar: review everyone!**

**girl: ...**

**Gar: ...noted..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

****The next morning after about an hour of trying, Cassie managed to coax the girl from her room and get her something to eat. Cassie gave her some toast and sat infront of her. The girl nibbled on her toast, the light crunch breaking the silence.

" So..." Cassie started " did you sleep well?" Her question made the girl nodd, her dark red hair falling into her eyes. Cassie tapped her nails on the worktop awkewardly and was thankful when the girl finished, so she had something to do.

" Morning Cassie! Morning Angel girl!" Bart yelled as he enterd the kitchen, grinning and bright-eyed. Cassie turned and eyed the speedster.

" Angel girl, seriously?" She asked crossong her muscular arms " couldn't think of anything else?"

Bart shrugged " what? 'm I supposed to call her girl or something?"

" we could find her a temporary name" Cassie offered.

" And where would we find that?" Cassie gestured to the library, and Bart scratched the back of his head.

" Oh...in there"

" yes Bart in there. " she walked over to the girl and gestured for her to follow.

Bart walked behind them muttering to himself.

They had been there for an hour. A whole hour and nothing. Cassie was ready to give up and Bart had fallen asleep with a book on his face. She smacked him and he shot up.

" Aarrgh! Zoom!...oh.." He rubbed his eyes.

" Don't fall asleep on me mister"

" sorry cass..." He looked around him and frowned " hey, where's the girl?" He asked.

There was a knocking sound from above. Both teens looked up and saw the girl sitting ontop of a book case, book in hand. She pointed to the cover.

' the gates of Avalon'

" what does she mean?" Cassie asked herself. Then it hit her.

" Avalon. You wanna be called Avalon?" The girl nodded enthusiasticly and smiled.

" Okay then, that settles it. Avalon it is"

The girl stood up and very skillfuly climbed down to the floor and placed the book back in its place.

The three teens were about to walk out when the speakers crackled.

' Team, we got a mission breifing in five. Nightwing out'

Cassie sighed " duty calls" she flew out the door and left Bat and Avalon. Bart held out his hand.

" Come on, you can be our little helper" Avalon took his hand and the pair ran out the room after Wonder girl.

**yay! She has a name. Not her real name, just her code name. Her real name will be revealed soon enough.**

**reviews make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Avalon followed Bart through to the briefing room. The speedster jogged over to stand next to Artemis. Artemis turned and gestured for Avalon to stand beside her with a warm smile. Hesitantly the winged girl followed her comand, tugging at her dress as she went.

Nightwing began the briefing

* * *

Avalon was told to stay at the cave. So instead of going to her room, she returned to the library and sat ontop of the bookcase to read. Avalon found the pictures interesting. She could remember something about an old wizard and a prince or king As she read. She skimmed the pictures and fell into her own little world.

It was around midnight when the team finaly returned. Bart wonderd through to find Avalon and smiled happily when he found her curled up on the small leather chair with her knees drawn up to her chest along with the book she had been reading. He carefuly pried the book from her fingers and placed it on the table, before turning and closing the door as he left for his own bed.

Bart walked down the dark hallway but stopped suddenly when he heard voices from inside the infurmary. He listened in.

" I ran a blood test and found something very interesting" that was Black canarey.

" What is that?" Green Arrow

" that Oliver, is the girl's blood cells. Notice there are no white cells at all"

" how is that possible? Then again she has wings and quick healing...but what is she?"

" whatever she is" Batman boomed " she is not human"

Bart's heart stopped dead. She isn't human, of coarse she is. She looks like a human, acts like a human (minus the climby-thingy she does) the only thing making her different is her wings...

Maybe he was right. Maybe she was an angel, that would explain the wings. She fell, she could have fallen from heaven...

Bart bit his lip and almost drew blood, biting into it when the infurmary door moved and scared him. The speedster bolted down the hall, un-noticed by the leaguers.

**Omgs I am so sorry I haven't updated in like weeks, but I have as they say be a busy bee! Sorry again that it is mega short, I will pull through my writers block and update again hopefuly before saturday.**

**until then my lovelies, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Avalon woke up in the library, her body felt warm but her stomach growled ravanously. She stretched out and yawned, before swiftly running out of the library to the kitchen.

Cassie was sitting munching on a peice of toast and glaring at her homework. Avalon stopped short and frowned at the blonde. She took a seat beside her and tapped her shoulder Making Cassie jump.

" Oh, hey Av, didn't see you come in"

Avalon pointed at the book. Cassie smiled guiltily. " yeah, homework sucks and it's due for tomorrow" Avalon shook her head and tapped the book again. This time Cassie frowned, looking from her to the book and back to her. " what?" She asked. Again she tapped the book, keeping her finger on a certain picture. Cassie gasped.

" Oh! I see" she said smaking her forehead. Avalon was pointing at a diagram of a bird and it's wingspan. " You wanna flex your wings?" Avalon nodded and gestured to her bandages. Cass carefully removed the bindings and gasped at what was underneth. Her wings were fully healed. The feathers had grown in, the blood had dissapeared and not only that but Avalon's wings were...glowing white. They flapped slightly as the bandage was completely removed. Cass stood back to look and her and Avalon spread her wings wide. She looked to have about a 3 meter wing span and the tips of her wings reached the counter on the other side of the kitchen.

" wow...you're like a swan..." Cassie breathed as Avalon folded them. The auburn headed girl grinned childishly.

Artemis appeared in the door way, she gaped at both girls and gestured to her wings.

" So...I take it they're healed up?" She said. Cass clapped happily and nodded.

" Yep, she'll be flying in no time"

" let us hope so, then we can find out who you are"

Bart didn't sleep. He thoughts realed around in his head at super speed, making one thought hard to pin-point. What could Avalon be? Was she dead? Alive? Some sort of cadamus project? A real Angle or alien Thantagarian like hawkman and hawkgirl?

he realy didn't know. But whoever she is, she was innocent and there was no doubt that cadamus would want her back.

_over my dead body._

**omg I am so so sorry, this is very late and really short. If anyone has an idea to help boost this, it would be greatly appreciated. I was thinking about having cadamus come after her but I am not sure...**

**review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Her dreams were the same. After a month with the team, Avalon started to show signs of insomnia and would sometimes sleep for hours, daydream, have flashbacks and Now she had fainted in the middle of the training room.

Bart rushed to her side, calling for Cassie to get Black Canarey or Red Tornado. He checked her pulse which was unusualy fast for someone who was uncontious, what he didn't was that Avalon was having an internal fight. Her mind was a warzone.

Fire, flames, red all around her. Pained yells and screams from the torchered souls of hell, sending shivers of terror down her spine. There was a rumble and the ground benith her feet opened into a casam of lava, the floor broke away like ice sheets and Avalon jumped onto the nearest one, almost falling in. Suddenly there was a roar like no other, the guisers on either side of her blew up like volcanoes, frightening her terribly. A smokey devil figure appeared above her, it's long gnareled claws tried to grasp her hair only to be disapated when it touched her skin. The sheet of rock she was on started to melt at the sides. And the devils face broke into a grin. "fly little angle...fly" it taunted. Avalon launched herself into the air only to find her wings were nothing but stumps on her back, realising to late, she plumetted down But before she reached the lava, white filled the air. The devil's cackle was stopped by a ripped scream as it dissapeared and a white ghostly hand reached for her and pulled her upwards.

She woke up screaming. Looking around panicked she tried to jump from the bed, her instincts kicking in automaticly. She flew upwards, hitting the roof and falling back down.

Wally caught her and set her down on shakey legs. Avalon calmed once she realised where she was and sank back onto the bed with a broken sigh Of relife.

" You okay, Avalon?" Bart asked, walking over and placing a reasuring hand on her shoulder. The girl shook her head and motioned to the desk, where there was paper and pens. Wally handed them to her and she began furiously scribbling and drawing on the paper what she had seen in her dream. Bart took the paper from her hands and handed it to J'ohn who was in the room also. The martian's eyes flitted from the page to the girl and back again before he spoke.

" She drew...what you humans beleive to be...the underworld?" He said showing the others. Wally frowned. " why would she be having dreams about Hell? I Mean kind of ironic since she is angel like isn't it?" Artemis nodded in agreement.

" Very" she said. She bent down to Avalon's level and put a hand on her lap. " can you remember anything else?" Avalon nodded and took the pen again, writing on Artemis's arm.

The Devil.


	9. Chapter 9

The man stood at the top of the table, going over drafts and old notes on god-knows-what. His thoughts wondered as he flicked through the papers...the girl had escaped his facility. But not before he had taken a blood sample And added a tracker. He logged onto his computer with a sadistic grinn and pushed the pendrive into the socket. The satalite picture came up and zoomed in. Bringing up a small red blip. She was in Happy Harbour.

" Have you found the girl?" A cold voice drifted from the shadows.

The man smiled to the darkness. " she's in happy harbour. We will have her in your grasp by the end of the month"

The dark figure emerged. red skin, claws and bright yellow eyes with gleaming fangs stared back at the man. " excellent"

* * *

come on Avalon! You can do it!" Shouted Cassie from her vantage point in the clear blue sky. Avalon stood on the edge of the mountain, gazing over and down into the sea below.

She fluttered her wings and backed away fron the edge, shaking her head.

" Come on, just jump and flap your wings. Like this" cassie interpretted wings by flapping her arms. " you won't fall"

Avalon slowly extended her wings, feeling the cool breeze flutter her new feathers. She breathed deeply.

" Come on angle girl! Fly!" Bart shouted from below. With that last word of encouragement, she took the plunge. Literaly jumping a cliff. She was steady to start with but started to wobble. Cassie flew up beside her and gave her a thumbs up.

Slowly, Avalon flapped her wings and gained altitude until she was at least 400 ft. Up in the air. She soared and dived, feeling her instincts kick in. She was meant for this. Meant for flight...meant to be free. The wind whipped at her hair and dress And from below she looked like a weird shaped kite. Bart, Wally, Artemis and Cassie clapped when she landed.

The girl bowed and follded her wings as Artemis hugged her.

" you did great, Ava...that will strengthen your wings right up and then some" the blonde winked.

Bart was next to hug her. She squeezed him tightly and giggled when he tickled the space between her wings.

She thwaked him with her right wing Playfully.

" Ow..." Bart deadpanned, rubbing his arm lightly. Wally who had been iff to the side cuffed his ear. " O-o-o-w-w!" He said again drawing out his sylables. Artemis shook her head and sighed.

" Boys will be boys..." She mumbled.

" team, inside now. Mission briefing in ten!" Nightwing yelled. Artemis and Wally shook their heads and Bart pouted.

" aawww, why is it everytime I have a good day." he threw his hands up in asparation " a stupid mission ruins it!"

" team!" Nightwing called again, this time Bart's expression turned sheepish. " coming!" And with that he sped off, followed by the others. Artemis trailed behind with Avalon. The archer had to admit...she had grown fond of the girl And when they found out who she was...well she wasn't sure she'd be able to let her go. Avalon had this aura about her. Wherever she went people became happy. But thanks to that expirience with the dream her sunny nature was sometimes cloudy and darkend. Artemis could see it now, the way Avalon stared forward...

" You okay?" Wally jarred her from her thoughts.

" Hm? Yeah I'm fine" she smiled thinly. Wally raised an eyebrow. " I'm fine Bay watch" she reasured. Still Wally stared.

" Is it something to do with the kid?" He asked finaly nodding ahead where Avalon was walking. Artemis nodded.

" I have a feeling something's going to happen" she shook her hear and pressed a hand to her temple. " I worry when she's here. I know it sounds strange but I don't think she's safe here."

" of course she's safe here. It's the cave, they have saftey mechanisms ev-ery-where" he sounded. The blonde smiled. " Nothing can get her here"

Artemis grinned and bit her lip, looking at the grass under her boots. " maybe you're right. Maybe I am just feeling paranoid" she shifted her gaze back to his and kissed his cheek. " plus. I think Bart has a crush on her"

" uhmmn" wally hummed his agreement and took her hand in his before the pair walked back inside the cool of the cave.

Avalon stood next to Cassie. She flexed her wings with childish glee and sometimes pushed herself off the ground a couple of inches. Nightwing who had finished part of the debriefing pulled an image up on screen. Avalon's happy exterior diminished in seconds, she recognised him instantly. He was one of the men in the lab coats. A member of cadmus. An enemy.

" This is Jark Cameron" nightwing said " one of the head scientists of cadmus. He along with another two men and conduting experiments designed to give a normal human meta-genes or superpowers. We also beleive this man could have information on Avalon's orign. Your mission is to find these files or any info Jark may have on her and get samples of this so-called meta-gene. Understood?" There were nodds all around.

" Right, team dismissed" the team filled out. This only left Avalon, Artemis, Wally and Nightwing.

" Avalon, can you?.." Wally gestured down the hall and the angel girl nodded once before vacating the room.

Once she was gone Nightwing began to talk once more. " right so I gathered some research last night..."

**review. My head hurts and I had a math test today first period. Was not nice. Not nice at all, have another one tomorrow and would appreciate a little back up help. Please.**

**I really need ideas that is one of the reasons I haven't updated along with the revision I had to do (so sorry chapter is very late!) and the horrific science homework (doing reprodution, good thing I am mature)**

**thanks for your reviews so far and I will update hopefully by sunday or next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bart was the first one in the facility. scowering, crawling, vibrating through doors and walls until he reached his desired destination. Jark's office. The place looked to be in utter chaos, with pappers strew around the room along with an open filling cabinet. Bart spied a folder on the desk amongst the paper and maps.

" Hey guys" bart whispered into his com.

" Impulse where are you?" Robin replied.

" In Jark's office." he picked up the file " I think I found something" picture fell out when he opened it. It landed face down on his right boot. Bart bent down and grabbed it, he looked at it on the other side and almost dropped everything. It was her. This man-whoever he was-had a picture of Avalon.

" I see you found our little hide-out" a voice came from behind. Bart spun on his heels, his eyes widening behind his goggles. Satan stared back at the speedster, a horrible grin ebbing its way across his red face. " what are you here for boy? Trying to protect her?" He pointed a long claw at the picture and laughed " you are waistibg your time getting involved with supernatural beings...nothing can stop me from claiming that retched girls soul once more. Not even her father...or you and your pathetic little friends" he stepped back and began to disapate into smoke. " I always get what I want...you cannot escape the master of demons" and with that he was completly gone. Bart fell backwards in shock and seconds later Robin, beast boy and Wonder girl burst through the door, only to find Bart clutching the folder and photo to his chest, eyes wide and breathing hevily.

" Impulse? Impulse what happened?" Wonder girl asked pulling the speedster up. He kept his eyes glued to the door and shakily handed her the folder. Wonder girl opened it imedietly and gasped. Inside was a bunch of papers, lists and bird diagrams Along with Avalon's picture. It was basicly...a fact file of some kind. It had everything, ranging from hair colour to blood type. It was a name in the top corner however that caught Robin's attention as he peered over Wonder girl's shoulder. It was the name of Avalon's Father.

Zauriel...

* * *

" so you think this guy...is Avalon's dad?" Wally questioned folding his arms. Nightwing nodded.

" I know he is. We checked up their DNA, perfect matches. Avalon is a half-angel, her mother must have been human although we haven't found a match for her yet. We are not even sure she's still alive"

" so, if Avalon's father is a league member...how come he doesn't know Avalon is here?" Artemis asked. Wally sighed.

" We don't know...he could know and is maybe just waiting to get leave from his duties to come get her"

" yes, but what do we do until then? We could-"

" nightwing! you gotta see this!" Came a yell before a red and white blur followed suit. Bart stopped right infront of him and handed him the folder. Nightwing looked up after reading and looked grimm.

" What?" Artemis questioned stepping forward to see the papers. " oh god..."

" Wally, Artemis, I want you to take Avalon with you. Whatever made this file, be that Jark or anyone else, they know she's here and someone who has this much info on her can't be friendly"

" okay, Artemis you get the kid, Bart follow me" said Wally leading the younger boy away as Artemis hurried down the hall to get Avalon.

This was bad.

very very bad.

**okay It is short but I will update soon. Ben if you are reading this I swear You are my best friend and I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the idea! Don't use my real identity you idiot! You gave it away!**

**As for the rest of you, a big thank you aswell! Review and I will fix myself enough to write faster. I have other stories to update...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own.**

Avalon was puzzled as Artemis ran into her room, telling her to get her stuff and follow her. Avalon clasped her book to her chest and picked up a jumper Cassie had gotten her before running after the blonde...

The group was quick to the car, avalon and Bart clambered into the back And Wally started to drive, with Artemis in the front seat next to him. Bart tapped him hand against his leg, almost becoming a blur at the speed he was doing so. Avalon noticed how tence he was and placed a hand over his, stopping the fidgiting imeadeitly. He locked eyes with her and she offered him a reasuring smile and squeeze of the hand. He sighed and smiled back. Wally was watching the pair in the rearview mirror. He had to keep that girl safe, whatever was after sure as hell wouldn't let his little cousin get in the way. He just had to hope the league would contact her possible father and fast. Zauriel was obviously to busy to notice that Avalon was missing...or to even acknowledge he had a daughter. That was a problem. Maybe Zauriel didn't know he had a daughter and that would explain how Avalon wasn't claimed yet. Wally shook the thoughts from his head, no. He had to focus on the road and getting home.

When they arrived in Palo Alto it was already late. Wally parked the car and turned around to see both Avalon and Bart sound asleep in the back of the car. He reluctantly woke them up. Bart cracked an eye open and yawned Loudly. The noise was enough to rouse Avalon. " we're here" Artemis told her as she opened the door. Avalon carefuly hoped out, pulling the jumper down over her wings until they were only lumps under the material. They couldn't risk the neighbours seeing her. Artemis and Wally lead the way to their appartment.

" Bart, I have called Jay and Joan to let them know where you are, you're gonna sleep here tonight along with Avalon, just until we..." He paused thinking of the right words " contact a certain person" he unlocked the door and switched on the light. Avalon stayed close to Artemis and stared in wonder at the living room. It was only until they heard the thunder of paws that she turned her head to the kitchen.

" nelson!" Artemis cried happily, stepping forward and clasping the small dog in her arms as it peppered her face with sloppy kisses. " Ava this is Nelson, Nelson this is Avalon. She's going to be staying with us for a while." The dog looked at the young girl and wagged his tail happily. Avalon looked a little frightened.

" You can pet him if you want, he won't bite" Wally said from the kitchen. Avalon tentivly reached out a hand. The dog sniffed it and then started to lick it before nuzzeling it and barking. Avalon smiled and stroked his ears. Nelson made a content rumble and Artemis Laughed.

" Hey Bart!" Wally called, holding up a packet of chicken wizzes gleefuly.

Bart's eyes went wide with want. " Mine!" He said super-speeding into the kitchen and snatching the food from Wally.

" No super speed in the house " Artemis scolded. Bart grinned sheepishly.

"sorry Arty"

" Come on Avalon I'll show you where you'll be staying. Bart you're on the couch"

Bart gave Wally a look " aw man.."

**guys guys guys! I am so sorry. I know you hate me. You have the right to. I don't realy have an excuse apart from I didn't have any feels and I couldn't thing of anything to write. please review.**

**I have a ton of other stories to update! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own.**

It was around midnight when it happened. Bart was snoozing on the couch, Artemis and Wally were in their room and Avalon was in the guest bedroom. The scream almost made Bart's heart stop. It was high pitched and filled with terror. It came from the guest bedroom. Bart lept to his feet and sped down the hall almost kicking the door down to get inside. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach at what he saw. The bed covers were off the bed, the window was wide open and Avalon was gone. He heard the pounding of feet behind him and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

" What happened?" Artemis demanded, looking around the room and noticing the absence of the girl. She turned to Wally, her grey eyes wide.

" Something took her" Bart said. " and I think I know were it took her"

* * *

Avalon woke up in a different room than she had fallen asleep in. The room was dark and gloomy, the shadows streaching across the walls chasing any light they could find. Avalon moved forward and reached out a hand to the darkness, next thing she knew a spark of blue electricity emitted from the spot her hand had touched, she winced and pulled back in surprise, examining her hand for any visable damage.

" I see you are awake," a cold voice said. Avalon jumped and spun on her knees, nothing.

" Don't be so scared little one...it'll all be over soon..." The laugh echoed around her. Avalon shivered and cowerd into the corner, another shock of electricity, this time hitting her wings. She cried out and the laugh Sounded again. She was in trouble. Her only hope was for her friends to find her. For Bart to find her...that was if they even realised she was missing.

* * *

" Nightwing? The kid's been taken" Wally said down the phone. Artemis was on the couch, legs tucked up and hands shaking in her lap. Bart was much the same and couldn't control the tremours of vibration radiating through his body.

That scream...

He was hit with another wave and after it was over he stood up on shakey legs and stretched. He felt a tug at his shirt and looked down. Artemis shifted over and let Bart sit back down, pulling him to her and running a hand through his bed-head.

" We will find her, don't worry" she whispered.

" I know...the question is...alive or dead?" His head nuzzled into her and Artemis tightened her grip on the boy just as Wally got off the phone.

" Come on Bart, we gotta get to the cave" Wally said picking up the door keys. Bart stood up along with Artemis, who reasuringly squeezed his shoulder before letting him walk towards Wally. " Artemis, stay here, call if anything happens" the blonde nodded and the two boys left... allowing her muffle a sob and curl up on the sofa in silence.

**good god! I am so sorry! I have had a very bad case of hayfever and it still ain't clearing up! Also I have had other stories to update and my brain hasn't came up with any new ideas (good ones anyway) so again I might leave it fir another while.**

**I know I am a terrible human being! Sorry!**

**review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own.**

The boys arrived at the cave within minutes of leaving the house. Bart spotted Cassie in the corner, who looked panicked and very much stressed. Bart zoomed over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Jaime who was sitting on her other side patted her back awkwardly.

Suddenly a loud booming voice entered the cave. " where is my daughter?!" It shouted. Seconds later a figure apeared, he was dressed in a golden robes, with black hair going grey at the temples and a fiery sword at his side. He eminated power. There was no doubt who he was.

" Zauriel," Nightwing addressed the man. He turned and fixed his steely gaze on the 19 year old.

" were is...my child?" He eeked out through gritted teeth.

" We are trying to locate her now, but-

" then why is it taking so long, boy?! I sent her to earth for her own saftey, only to hear that she has been kidnapped!" Zauriel fummed, getting right in nightwing's face. " and what are you so-called heroes doing? Nothing!" Nightwing didn't even flinch at the angel's outburst. Instead he calmly took a step back and brought up a hologram of cadmus.

" This is where we found her, she managed to escape through the vents to the outside of the facility, it was then she spotted us, got a fright, tried to run and fell doen the stairs knocking herself unconcious and allowing us to bring her here,"

" I understand, although her being captured by...cadmus or whatever you call it, was mostly my fault." Zauriel addmitted. " you see, we are at war in the heavens. My daughter is very special, she will be my succesor and to keep her safe when the demons invaded the temple I ment to teleport her to earth safely, although I was in battle at the time and could have...messed up,"

" that would explain the falling," Bart whispered. Zauriel heard him.

" Speak up, boy," he demanded. Wally stepped in for Bart.

" When she came around we asked her a few questions-

" well that's stupid, she is mute you fool,"

"- she wrote down what she could remember. One word. Falling."

" Very well. First we must find where she is now, I have a hunch Asmodel has her,"

" who?" Bart asked.

" Asmodel, an renegade angel that plans to overthrow the presence or god as you mortals call him. He was the king angel of the bull host of heaven, but he became corrupt and I am guessing he is using my daughter as bait for me,"

Bart stood up " look, mr Zauriel...Uh, I saw the thing that took Av-I mean your daughter and it looked like a demon, not an angel."

" he was always an ugly one anyway, but yes he may well have manefested in to a demon it suits him perfectly. But no matter, let us get started on finding her I fear there is not much time left,"

**Hey guys, right I have been really stupid and have way to many stories that I am working on but I will try and focus on this one for now, okay.**

**It's a pain in the booty when you start writing one thing and get feels for another thing that won't leave you alone until you write that a d then the same thing happens again. I currently have 5 uncomplete stories including this one and I think my reviewers hate me for not updating when I say I will, so sorry and I will try and get this next chapter up in a jiffy. **

**Keep reviewing my lovley people!**


	14. Chapter 14

Don't** own.**

Bart, Cassie, Jaime and Tim sat behind the building, their figures shrouded almost completly in shadows. Cadmus wasn't really an easy place to get into- the underground half anyway- but they had to try. It was wonder girl's Idea to try the vents, resulting in the suggestion being turned down by Jaime and Tim who couldn't fit. In the end Bart and Cassie did infultrait the vents, whilst Jaime and Tim found another way in.

Their movements seemed to echo in the vent, Bart's shoes squeeking against the metal as he crawled. Each loud noise made him cringe. Cassie was further in front and kept looking over her shoulder to check he was okay. Avalon had to be here somewhere...

* * *

" dios mio, How are we supposed to get in?" Jaime asked throwing his hands up in asperation.

" simple, I'll hack the security and find the codes, I doubt there will be many people still inside," Tim explained, tapping on his wrist for the hologram blueprint of the underground area. There were red dots placed here, there and everywhere But after a short amount of typing, one by one they all turned green.

Tim stood up. " that's it, let's go," he walked off. Jaime sighed and shook his head.

"eso es sólo miedo," he muttered before following after the bird.

* * *

Asmodel sneared at her. Avalon prayed that her friends would get her in time.

Above in the air ducts Cassie could make out the demon and the electric containment system surrounding her angel friend, who sat cowering in the corner. Avalon's red hair was singed at the back, probably from getting to close to the electricity, her wings looked fine though. At least if the got her out of there, she could fly out.

Bart crawled up behind her. " Avalon," he gasped when he saw her. Cassie shushed him and pointed to the vent cover.

" we have to climb down, slip behind that generator and turn off the containment field, by that time hopefully Blue and Robin will get here," she whispered, starting to unbolt the cover with her super strength, keeping as quiet as possible. It wasn't until she undid the second bolt that she realised...the other two bolts were already loose. Suddenly Bart fell through with a yelp. Asmodel turned only to see Impulse dangling from the vent. He walked towards him.

" We meet again, it would seem. Little hero," he walked under him and grabbed the 13 year old's ankle, yanking him down with brute force to make him let got of the cover and fall to the ground with a pained grunt. Asmodel heard a gasp from above. He looked up and spotted Cassie, blue eyes wide with fear. " and it seems you brought a friend," the demons form grew taller, tall enough to reach in to the vent and pull the struggling wonder girl out with ease. She tried to hit him but he dumped her on the floor along with Bart.

Avalon sat wide eyed. She looked at Bart, checking he was okay. He gave her a wink behind his goggles and attempted to sit up. he nodded towards her and mouthed " are you okay?"

she nodded back. _Yes_

Asmodel walked over to the other heroes. " where's your back up? Or did you want to rescue her from me on your own," he chuckled " foolish children, playing dress up! That's all you are," he taunted. Wonder girl had enough. She jumped to her feet and ran at him. Asmodel shifted his dencity (went tranceparent) and Cassie went straight theough him. He turned and wrapped his hand around her neck. Cassie chocked and gargled in his iron like grip. He lifted her off the ground, feet dangling and kicking. Just then Blue Beetle and Robin burst through the door on the other side. All heads turned to them.

" Hold it right there you ugly...thing!" Robin shouted, his bow-staff over his head.

" Let her go," Jaime growled. Asmodel threw Cassie across the room, she made an indent in the wall before crumpling to the floor. Bart zoomed over to her and checked her over. She was dazed, but fine.

" is that it now? two boys, one in a bug suit and the other in tights with a stick. Really?" Asmodel said.

" That's not all they have, Asmodel," said a new voice. Avalon recognised it and turned towards the broken doorway.

" Zauriel," the demon spat. Staring at the Gaurdian with pure white hot hatred.

" let, Aurelia go," Avalon's real name.

" you'll have to kill me first,"

" very well," the angel drew his fiery sword " it would be a pleasure to sent you back to the depths of hell," he ran at him, swinging the sword, only ti have it clash with black steel and bone.

" you are weak," Asmodel cackled. Throwning Zauriel backwards. The angel flapped and gained some air, dive-bombing the demon.

Bart watched the fight unfold, then noticed the generator was ungaurded. He swiftly ran over to the machine next to Avalon, who came closer to see what he was doing.

" I'm gonna get you out, I promise," he told her, meeting her eyes once before returning to the tangled clump of wires. He pressed buttons and pulled at the wires and yet nothi g happened. Avalon franticly made movements to get his attention and when she got it she pointed to the wall where Tim and Jaime were standing. He mentaly slapped himself.

" Blue! See that socket behind you?" He shouted over the fight.

" Si, Why?"

" Pull the plug it'll shut off the power!" Jaime did as instructed and sure enough they heard the generator power down and the electric confine turned off, allowing Avalon to jump off the platform and hug her friend.

" Bart, look out!"

**hey guys! Oh my god, went on holiday and guess what? No internet for a whole week! I was dying and had to write this in my story planner (which is full of random things) and I couldn't update. I couldn't even get on Tumblr! But anyway my holiday was awesome but now I am sad because I have school in a weeks time...**

**review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Don't** own.**

Bart turned too late. Zauriel was thrown into him, slamming them both against the farthest wall. Asmodel laughed and turned to Avalon, he saw Blue Beetle and Robin make a move to run at him. He clicked his fingers and they froze.

" Nothing can stop me now," he roared. Avalon's eyes flashed white. She started to beat her wings gaining some height. " what you think _you_ can stop _me? _"

with one powerful swing, she turned lightning fast in the air, extended her leg and kicked him square in the face. Asmodel stumbled but regained his stance quickly, glaring at her.

He shot a fire ball from his hand and she dogged out the way, swooping down at the same time and taking up her father's fire blade. She took a swing at the demon and cut his arm. He hissed in pain and clutched his biccep. " you little bitch," she swung at him again this time missing him and, with the weight of the sword, being pulled down. Asmodel slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground, she got up and he grabbed her by the arm, twisting it painfully so. Avalon cried out in pain as he shook her like a rag doll. Suddenly a red and white blur, crashed into him. Bart grabbed Avalon from the demon and carried her over to a file cabbinet, hidding her behind it.

" stay here," he told her. The speedster zipped back to Admodel and puched him at superspeed, dogging and bouncing away from fireballs and blows that were thrown at him. Asmodel stopped suddenly. A creepy gin appearing on his features, before he turned into smoke and dissapeard. Bart stood there. " did we win?" He asked not realising that Asmodel had reformed behind him until it was too late. Asmodel extendend his claws and rammed them into Bart's back. He yelled. Asmodel pulled them out, now glinting red and watched the boy fall with a thud. Bloor pooled at the back of his uniform. He could just make out Avalon in the corner, she was reaching for him. He grunted in pain and saw Asmodel's feet. He felt a kick to the jaw, iron taste in his mouth as he spat blood. Every sound was like he was underwater. His vision was going blurry.

Asmodel approched Avalon. The angel girl backed up into the wall pure fear. He made a fireball and shot it at her. She closed her eyes and waited only to feel nothing. She opened her eyes and saw a forcefield surrounding her. Her own energy had manifested into a shield to protect her, much to Asmodel's anger.

Bart saw his chance. Slowly-too slow for a speedster- he got up to his feet, head pounding. With his last ounce of energy, he picked up the fire blade. The hilt burned and seared his skin, but he didn't drop it. Taking a deep breath and letting out an unholy battle cry, he , launched himself at Asmodel and swund the sword down.

There was and unearthly scream for the demon and the sword hit him. His entire for glowing bright like a supernova, engulfing his form until he was nothing but a pile of ash.

It was over.

Bart dropped the blade, his gloves and hands burt and smoking. He clutched at them and felt the blood on his back, tears in his eyes. Zauriel stood up, unfroze Jaime and Tim and ran over to where the teens were. " Aurelia," he said engulfing his daughter in a hug and stroking her hair. Avalon pulled back to look at him and smiled before a pained cry from Bart brought her back. She crawled over to him and touched his shoulder, rolling him over. She placed her hands on the wound and watched as it dissapeared. Jaime, who had gotten Cassie up fron the ground, watched in amazment. Soon there was only a scar left and blood residue. She then took his burnt hands in hers and blew on them. The burns and scars also vanished along with the searing redness and pain. He looked at her in awe.

" How did you-

" Angels have healing properties and concidering you handled and Angel's sword you are very lucky it was just your hands it burnt,"Zauriel said. He put a hand on Bart's shoulder." Good work, boy," he praised. " now, I think we better return to the mountain, then I shall take my Daughter Aurelia home,"

**next chapter is last chapter. Don't worry I plan on doing a story soon once everything else is finished, Avalon might make an appearence in that.**

**( They will be older) **

**review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

Don't** own.**

They returned to the mountain with a heroes' welcome, Wally being the first to reach the group.

" you did it! You got her back!" He exclaimed happily, patting Bart on the back.

" Artemis is on her way up she should be-

" Artemis B06," The computer announced. The blonde woman spotted them and ran at the group hugging the life out of Bart and Avalon.

" I'm so glad you're both okay," she looked behind them and saw the rest " I am so glad all of you are okay," she let the teens go and straightened. She turned and saw Zauriel, her smile faded. " are you her father?" She asked

" yes," the angel replied " I am Aurelia's father."

Artemis poked him in the chest and gestured with her thumb to follow. Zauriel followed the blonde out into the corridor. They stayed there for a while and when the returned, the angel's face was about as white as Wolf's fur. Artemis dusted her hands and stood beside Wally, smirking.

" Aurelia, we must go now,"

* * *

They went outside and stood on the beach, wind ruffeling everyone's hair and costumes.

Avalon stood with her father as he placed a hand on her shoulder " say goodbye," he told her. Avalon turned to the team. Bart had his head bowed, bangs over his eyes. She went to Cassie, Tim and Jaime first. Giving each a hug. Then Nightwing and then reaching Artemis and Wally.

" good luck kid," wally said as he broke away from her. She nodded and turned to Artemis, who looked like she was crying. the archer kneeled down in the sand and placed her hands on her shoulders.

" We're gonna miss you sweetie," she said. Avalon hugged her, almost crying herself. When Avalon pulled away she frowned suddenly. Artemis noticed this. " what's wrong?" She asked.

Suddenly Avalon placed a hand on Artemis' stomache and loolked the archer in the eye.

" How did you know?.." she asked astonished. Avalon smiled and fluttered her wings. As if to say " I am an angel I know all,"

" what does she know?" Wally asked looking down at her. Artemis stood up and Avalon removed her hand, only to be replaced by Wally's. His green eye snapped open wide.

" You're...we're.." He couldn't speak.

" I'm pregnant," Artemis supplied, she then turned to the group " we're having a baby!" The entire team were astounded. Avalon tugged at Artemis's sleave. she looked down and the angel shook her head.

" What do you mean?" Artemis sounded confused. Avalon rolled her eyes, pointing to Artemis's stomache again and holding two fingers up. Wally understood imeadietly.

" No way..."

" correction we are having Two Babies,"

Megan squeeled And Cassie started jumping up and down, having to be held still by Tim and Jaime. Bart laughed at Wally's expression.

" looks like me walking in on you didn't work," he teased. Wally made a move to punch him and Bart yelped.

Avalon turned to the last person, currently hiding behind Jaime. Bart met her halfway and hugged her tightly. " I'm gonna really really miss you, Ava-or Aurelia, that's your real name right?" Avalon nodded into his neck.

She pulled back slightly, looking him in the eye. The green eyes were the first she saw of him and she wanted to remember the exact shade. He blinked rappidly, tears welling in the bottom of his eyes. " um, goodbye then," he said trying to distract himself from his breaking heart.

She did something surprising. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek. It burned slightly, but Bart's heart was soaring too hight to even care. She pulled away and he was grinning like an idiot. She giggled at him and then her smile turned sad. He let her go, smile also fading. She turned and pulled a long white feather from her wing. She took his hand, placed the feather in his palm and closed his fingers around it gently. Giving him another glance and turning back to her Father.

Zauriel held out his hand and his daughter accepted it. Both Angels spread their wings and after one flap were airborn. Shouts of Bye and good luck came from below, growing fainter as they gained altitude. Once she was high enough Avalon hovered in the air, soaring up and under in a summer-salt, before twirling and diving. She heard the cheering and waved. the people on the ground waved back and watched as she dissapeared behind the clouds.

" goodbye my gaurdian Angel...," Bart whispered, running a finger over the edge of the feather. " goodbye,"

A few days later Bart was sleeping on Artemis and Wally's couch, when he heard something tap on the window. He got up groggily and walked towards it, opening the curtains. His eyes widened when he saw the envelope on the other side of the glass.

He went outside in his bare feet and got it. It was gold in colour and had very fancy writing on the front.

To, Artemis, Wally and Bart.

He turned it over and opened the wax seal. Inside was a peice of paper with only two words in the center, but thoes words meant more than anything to him.

Thank you.

**This is the last chapter, I would like to thank everyone for Reviewing, reading, following and favouriting this story. It has been a pleasure to write and to Read your reviews.**

**Thank you again!**

**water wish xxxxxxx**


End file.
